PPG: Stranded 3
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: Buttercup has become queen of the Natives, Butch has challenged Butter cup for a duel, Boomer and Bubbles are beginning to have feelings and the leaders have devoloped a synthetic Chemical X, FINAL PART of the trilogy
1. Chapter 1

"_You bitch!" Brick yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!" _

_Buttercup just sat there laughing at Brick._

"_It looks like you were about to piss your pants!" Buttercup said laughing. "OK, guys there cool, you can let them go!"_

_The Indians did what they were told and let Brick and Blossom stand up._

"_Amazing! How were you able to befriend these savages?" asked Blossom looking around._

"_Apparently, there civilization has lived on this island so long they have gotten used to the color green" Buttercup said. "So they worship the color green"_

"_That's so stu-"_

"_Fascinating! An entire undiscovered Native civilization! Who worships a color based on their surroundings! Just think on how much scientists can learn from this society!" Blossom said._

"_Hey, Bill Nye, you can study later, now we have to see if these Indians can help us escape!" Brick said._

_Brick approached one of the Indians and tried to communicate._

"_WAZZUP!" Brick yelled holding up a high five._

_The Indian just looked at him with a confused expression._

"_They don't speak stupid" Buttercup said._

"_Bubbles!" Blossom yelled. "Remember, she can speak any language! She can translate for us!"_

"_Perfect! Let's go find Boomer and Bubbles!" Brick said._


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles and Boomer were walking through the forest searching for Buttercup.

"I hope she's okay" Bubbles said.

"She'll be okay, I've seen her fight, she kicks ass!" Boomer said.

"Really, have you ever noticed me fight?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, every time we fought I watched all three of you and try to formulate a plan, but Brick never listens to me" Boomer said.

"I think he should" Bubbles said calmly trying to seduce him.

Boomer drew closer to her and was slowly inching his face next to hers. There lips were inches from each other when out of nowhere something dashes from a bush and tackles Boomer.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!" Butch said pinning Boomer to the floor.

"Dude, watch your fuckin' mouth!" Boomer replied.

"You were about to kiss a Powerpuff!" Butch said. "I swear to god! Between you and Brick, you both lost it!"

"Get off of me!" Boomer said.

"Screw you!" Butch said.

Then the Indians came running from out of the forsest and tackled all three of them to the ground.

"I never get tired of that" Buttercup said walking out of the bushes.

"What the fuck?" Butch said

"Dude, the rating is supposed to be at 'T' for this story, shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, well fuck me!" Butch said. "With all these weird guys in loin clothes charging me and pinning me to the ground, I was gay for five seconds!"

Suddenly, one half of the Indians began to bow down to Butch.

"Not so faithful are they?" Butch asked.

"Hey, you guys! Quit it! You all are my slaves! Bow to me, Dammit!" Buttercup yelled.

"Ummm, Buttercup didn't you say they worship the color green?" Blossom asked.

"So what happens when there's two?" Buttercup asked.

One of the Indians began to talk to them in their native language.

"Ummm, what?" she asked.

"He said…." Bubbles said. "Either 'you both must fight in their arena, winner becomes king or queen' or he said 'You and your siblings are going to be executed as a sacrifice to the sun goddess'. My translation is a little rusty"

"Please, be number one!" Brick begged to the sun goddess in the sky.

The Indian nodded.

"Looks like it's going to be a short fight!" Buttercup said.

"I've beaten you before, I'll do it again!" Butch said.

"You can only beat me with your powers!" Buttercup pointed out.

"We'll see" Butch said. "Now, I'm lazy, so one of you idiots carry me!"

One of the Indians picked Butch up and began to walk back to the village.

"I wonder when that dumass is going to realize we came here by carriage?" Brick said.


	3. Chapter 3

The six of them was back at the village. Brick and Blossom were testing on different substances to try and create some imitation Chemical-X. Bubbles and Boomer were in the bedroom (heaven knows what!). Butch was training for his fight with Buttercup and Buttercup was sitting at her throne getting a foot massage from one of the Indians.

"Ah, guys that's enough" Buttercup said to the Indians. "Time to go train for the fight"

"There isn't going to be a fight" Blossom said. "Brick and I are extremely close on finding a formula to restore our flying ability, then we can fly home and The Professor can restore all of our powers"

"Well, until I can fly again, I'm going to open a can of whoop-ass on Butch" Buttercup said.

One of the Indians led Butch to the arena where him and Buttercup will fight. One of the Indians handed Butch a spear. He examined his weapon and signaled the Indians to open the door to the arena.

The sun blinded Butch for a second and then he heard the roar of the crowd. He walked out into the middle of the arena basking in the cheers of the crowd.

"Yeah, that's right, cheer for your new king!" Butch yelled.

Suddenly the cheers grew louder and Butch turned around to see his opponent being carried into the arena with the same weapon as him.

Buttercup got of her throne, carried by Indians.

"But the throne on the pedestal, the winner will take the throne" Buttercup told one of them.

They did as they were told and walked out of the arena.

Buttercup threw off her light green robe and crown to reveal battle armor and her hair to her waist. She lift her spear and pointed it at Butch.

"Game on"


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup swung her spear at Butch but deflected it with his. They soon began clashing spears together as if they were sword fighting. Buttercup soon made the signal to let a stampede of horses into the arena and Butch signaled the Indians to throw him a bow and arrows.

As the horses began to stampede out in the arena, Buttercup jumped on the back of one while Butch loaded his bow. Thirty horses were running strait at Butch so he jumped on the back of one and trying to catch up to Buttercup.

Butch loaded the arrow and took aim at Buttercup.

"I'm so close!" Blossom said mixing chemicals.

"Chemical X is such a hard mixture to make" Brick said.

"All I need is a pinch of Anti-X and the mixture will be good enough to give our flying ability back" Blossom said.

"I've got an idea" Brick said.

Brick took off his shirt and squeezed some black liquid into the mixture.

"I forgot to wash my clothes after the accident yesterday" Brick said.

Blossom stared at Brick's shirtless chest, she wanted him so bad.

"O.k.., Oh God!" Blossom stuttered.

She broke her concentration on the mixture and began to kiss Brick. Brick was surprised but soon he began to enjoy it. They both fell to the floor passionately kissing.

Brick then heard something walk into the room, Brick opened his eyes to see Boomer and Bubbles staring at them. Blossom heard them too and pulled herself off of Brick.

"Oh, hi guys!" Blossom said sheepishly.

"She had a bug on her lip, I got it for her" Brick lied.

"Oh, I thought you guys were kissing like we were" Bubbles stupidly said.

Boomer slapped his forehead.

"Guys, we finished the mixture, where is Butch and Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

Butch was panting harder than he has ever in his life. Himself and buttercup were staring face to face, they were both cut up, bruised and Butch thought he broke a rib. ALL of the horses from the stampede were dead and their corpses surrounded the battlefield.

Buttercup swung her spear and cut Butch in the shoulder. Butch fired an arrow and nailed Buttercup in the knee. She yanked it out and threw it to the ground.

Butch reached into his arrow holder. One last arrow.

He loaded it and took aim but Buttercup was quick and used her spear to trip him and push him on his back. Buttercup placed her foot on his chest and placed the spear's point on his forehead.

Buttercup then heard her sisters behind her.

"Buttercup, we finished the mixture, we can go home now!" Blossom told her.

"Wait a minute" Buttercup said. "NANA NANA NANA! I BEAT YOU BUTCHIE BOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Nu-uh! You haven't won yet!" Butch said. "Fight's not over!"

"Yes, it is! We are leaving!" Blossom yelled.

All the Indians in the crowd stood up and entered the arena's battlefield and surrounded the Puffs and Ruffs.

One of them began shouting.

"He asked "So who wins?"" Bubbles said.

Another shouted back.

"He said "Queen Buttercup hasn't killed the other yet"" Bubbles said.

"No one is getting killed, guys, Butch and I are leaving" Buttercup said.

The Indians all growled and stepped closer to them. One of them yelled.

"He said "Grab them! They cannot leave!"" Bubbles said.

"Crap! Let's drink the mixture, quickly!" Blossom yelled at Brick. "Brick, where's the mixture?"

"I gave it to Boomer" Brick said.

They all looked around.

"Where's Boomer?"

They heard a scream in the distance. They all turned their heads to see Boomer running out of the arena screaming.

"Your brother is a coward" Blossom muttered. "He's got the vial! We have to catch him!"

The Indians raised their weapons.

"Bloss, we have a bigger problem on our hands!" Buttercup yelled.

They all got ready. They would have to fight their out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

"SHIT!" Brick yelled running.

"Boomer get your ass back here!" Buttercup yelled.

"There is no need to cuss!" Blossom yelled.

The five of them was chasing Boomer to the beach while being chased by Indians.

An Indian grabbed Bricks shoulder and Brick flipped him over instantly.

"They're gaining!" Brick yelled.

"Boomer is running out of ground, were almost at the beach!" Buttercup yelled.

The Indians cut off the road and Brick and Blossom began throwing punches. Soon, all five of them were throwing strikes and Indians were flying everywhere.

"We're running out of time!" Blossom yelled.

They finally caught up to Boomer on the beach, Indians not far behind.

"Boomer, you dumb asshole!" Butch yelled.

"GUYS! STOP CUSSING!" Blossom yelled. "Boomer, where's the vial of chemicals?"

"Chemicals? I thought that was water! Running like hell makes you thirsty!" Boomer said.

"So you drank all of it!" Blossom asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yup"

Blossom's face turned red.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING, SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU REALIZE I MADE THAT GODDAMN DRINK SO WE COULD LEAVE THIS FUCKING ISLAND YOU DUMBASS!" Blossom yelled.

All of them watched Blossom's head explode with anger.

"Jeez, Blossom, watch your mouth!" Buttercup said.

"Bloss, maybe since he drank ALL of it, he got his super strength back too!" Brick said.

"Did you just call her "Bloss"?" Butch asked. "What, are you guys buddy-buddy now?"

Brick punched Butch and Butch punched back.

"Both of you stop!" Blossom yelled. "Boomer, can you lift something big up, like a raft?"

Boomer began flying in the sky and out to sea. A couple seconds later, he came back with a broken up pirate ship that looked like it was at the bottom of the ocean.

"How's that for raft?" Boomer said.

"Well done!" Blossom said. "Now, everyone get on the ship!"

The Indians entered the beach and began throwing spears at the ship.

As soon as everyone got on Boomer began flying from the island. All of them looked back at the island as it disappeared on the horizon.

"Sweet! We showed those savages they don't mess with us!" Butch bragged.

"These are the times where I wish I had a middle finger!" Brick said.

Blossom snickered at Brick's joke.

"I'll miss those guys, they gave a nice foot massage" Buttercup complained.

Buttercup thought for a second and turned to Blossom.

"Hey, B, when we get back to Townsville will you-"

"No, I'm not massaging your feet" Blossom said.

There was a long moment of silence and the Puffs and Ruffs looked at each other.

"When we get back to Townsville, we go right back to fighting each other?" Brick asked.

"Agreed" Blossom said. "But, we're not there yet"

Blossom leaned in and kissed Brick on his lips. Brick passed out as they all laughed at him.

The End


	6. Chapter 6: Sequel!

Hello ! After looking at the over whelming views of my 'Stranded' stories I've decided to create a sequel: PPG Stranded Part II.

**I'll be posting later today or tomarrow.**


End file.
